This Cannot Be Happening
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: The Cullens are playing baseball when a strange witch shows up. Offended by the Cullen's she turns them all into human children. What will Bella do when she's left to care for all the six Cullen children? What about Edward? Can This Really Be Happening?


**Enjoy. **

**WBW**

I awoke to a crash of thunder and a flash of lighting. I sat up my heart pounding, my breathing hard and heavy.

A cold hand rubbed soft circles on my back. "Shhhhhh, love relax, its only thunder." Edward whispered in my ear, sitting up next to me.

"I know," I sighed leaning back into his touch. He wrapped his arms around my middle and hugged me to his chest. I turned my head to the left and kissed his throat softly.

"Mmmmm," he sighed brushing his hands over my head, stroking my hair. "You need to go back to sleep," he sighed gently pulling his neck out of my grasp and lightly kissing the indent behind my ear.

"I'm not tried," I yawned, against my will. He laughed softly and pulled us back down onto the bed.

"Yes, you are, Bella, please go back to sleep we have school tomorrow." He kissed my temple then both my eye lids. I snuggled into his chest folding my head under his. "Okay, love you,"

I yawned again. He kissed my hair, nuzzling my forehead gently. "I love you to Bella, with all my being."

I smiled falling back into a light sleep.

The next morning I awoke to find a note find Edward had been the previous night

**Bella,**

**I'll be waiting for you outside; it's cool out side, wear something warm.**

**Love you more than my life,**

**Edward **

I smiled to my self. I loved him, more than _my_ own life. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walking to my closet.

When I finally made it outside, I was dressed in my favorite pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved cotton cover up and a hunter green hoodie. I was sure I would get it from Alice.

"You look beautiful," Edward smiled as he opened the passenger seat door of his Volvo for me.

"You don't look so bad you're self." I said as he slipped into the driver's seat.

He laughed, pulling out of the drive way and heading down the road towards the school.

When we pulled in to the parking lot of forks school the rest of the Cullen's excluding Rosalie and Emmett who were supposed to be at college this year.

When Alice saw me she frowned. "Bella, why do you do this to me?" Edward and Jasper chuckled. "I buy you all these new clothes and yet you wear those old things." I rolled my eyes.

"These are my favorite jeans Alice," I said matter-of-factly. She didn't respond but only wrapped her arms around Jasper and presided to walk away. "Love you to Ali," I called she turned around only to sick her tongue out at me.

"Come on, love," Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me towards the school.

The day went smooth up until lunch. We meet Alice and Jasper at the lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"There's going to be a thunder storm tonight, no rain, you in?" she asked Edward sitting down with her plate of food she wouldn't eat.

Edward looked at me, I nodded "Charlie' s going over to watch the game with Billy I have nothing better to do, plus I want to see you guys play again." The last time I'd seen them play was right before my eighteenth birthday. Edward still looked leery.

"Come on Edward, nothings going to happen. Emmett and Rosalie are coming to, I already called them." Emmett and Rosalie were living by them self's somewhere in Europe. I had not seen them for a couple months. Edward sighed pulling me closer to his side.

"okay, well be there," he sighed giving in to Alice's mental bugging.

"perfect," alice said jumping up and tossing away the food she didn't touch.

"why do I have a bad feeling about this," Edward whispered his lips pressed to my ear. I chuckled.

"because you're a worrywart," I whispered back, he laughed and kissed my temple.

"I have a right to be worried nothing good has come from bring you to those games in the past." he said as he picked up both of our plates and tossed them out.

"I'm a big girl I'm sure I can handle a baseball game." He snorted.

"a vampire baseball game." He questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"even a vampire baseball game." I assured him. He smiled slipping his arm around me as we walked to class.

Hopefully this baseball game would go down without an issue.

**This my dear readers is what we call foreshadowing. **

**This fanfiction came of a very strange dream so I have my twisted mind to thank. **

**Reviews are loved!!!**

**Love **

**WBW**


End file.
